


Backseat

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Prompto Argentum, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Prompto has never bottomed for Gladio before. Gladio decides it’s time to change that...in the backseat of the Regalia, while Noctis and Ignis watch.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (late) Valentine’s Day, everyone! Thought I’d celebrate with some filthy OT4 smut.

Prompto’s been riding shotgun for the past few hours, and he looks like he’s about to combust from boredom. Gladio has the perfect outlet for all that restless energy. 

“Blondie,” Gladio whispers from the back seat. “Come here.”

He can’t help but notice Ignis glaring at him in the rear-view mirror, so he flashes his most charming smile. Ignis just rolls his eyes, but relents, his attention returning to the road. Gladio’s lucky he can still have the effect on him. Besides, there’s not much Ignis can say to change how eager Prompto is to please, how much he likes to feel needed by the three of them, even if it’s just as their favorite cockwarmer.

Prompto crawls over the center console, careful not to disturb a sleeping Noctis as he takes the middle seat and tilts his face towards Gladio, awaiting further instruction.

Gladio kisses his forehead and reaches for his own fly, pleased by how well-trained Prompto is, how he doesn’t need an invitation to bend down and start lapping at Gladio’s length. Gladio enjoys blowjobs best when he’s not fully hard, so Prompto can _feel_ Gladio’s girth filling his mouth. Prompto likes that feeling too. Gladio knows because of the way Prompto grips Gladio’s thigh and moans around his cock, sucking him down a little deeper the harder he gets.

Gladio threads his fingers through Prompto’s golden hair and holds him in place as he fucks his mouth, using his other hand to slip inside Prompto’s pants and cup the bare skin of his plump ass.

“I don’t think I can come from just this,” Gladio says. “I’m gonna need something more from you.”

Prompto pulls away and sits up. His hesitant expression says it all.

“C’mon, Blondie,” Gladio says, cupping Prompto’s neck in his palm and leaning in to kiss his cheek. “If Noct can take me, so can you.”

Prompto’s fingers wrap around Gladio’s forearm, and he absentmindedly draws lines across his skin. “Dunno, dude.”

“You really shouldn’t press the issue,” Ignis scolds, and now it’s Gladio’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Easy for you to say when you get to fuck him practically every day.”

“Yes, _but,”_ Ignis begins, and Gladio’s happy to note he’s blushing. “ _I’m_ not, erm, _built_ like you…”

“Well, you seem to take me just fine too,” Gladio smirks.

Ignis huffs, but his eyes return to the road, wordlessly putting the top up. Gladio counts that as his second victory. 

“Sooo,” Gladio says, gliding his hand between Prompto’s thighs, pleased to find he’s already hard, his erection straining against the tight fabric of his pants. Gladio lets his hand stay there as he continues to make his case. “How ‘bout this? We try it, and if it’s too much, I’ll stop. _I promise,”_ he whispers as he leans in to kiss Prompto’s neck, at the same time he squeezes the hand cupped around Prompto’s crotch. 

Prompto whimpers and says a breathy _okay,_ and Gladio smiles as he coaxes Prompto’s pants off. The shuffling wakes up Noctis who attempts to sleepily bat Prompto away, only to find his hand brushing against Prompto’s bare ass. Per usual, that seems to perk him right up.

“Hi Prom,” he says, squeezing Prompto’s butt. “What’s up?”

“Mmm not much”, Prompto squeaks. “Just agreed to, erm, _ride the giant,_ so to speak.”

Gladio chuckles, but Noctis looks at him seriously.

“ _I_ wanna finger him open,” Noctis says, “and _I_ get to decide when he’s ready.”

Gladio secretly loves when Noct gets like this, territorial and possessive. It’s not just with Prompto. He can be that way with all of them when the mood strikes. Just last week, he woke Gladio up in the middle of the night and bent himself over a Coleman chair so Gladio could rail him. Gladio thinks they shouldn’t let him get away with shit like that, but Noctis is too good, and maybe they all enjoy being the prince’s playthings to some extent. He’s the reason they’re all together anyway. Noctis used to fuck them all separately, but once they realized what was happening, they started calling dibs on each other. That’s probably how Noctis always wanted it anyway, the entitled little shit. 

“Fine,” Gladio smirks.

Noctis eyes him suspiciously. “Too easy.”

“Ever considered I _like_ watching the two of you together? Besides, Prompto has _two_ good holes, and I can only use one at a time.”

That’s enough dirty talk to inspire Noctis to action. He instructs Prompto to take his clothes off and maneuvers him like a rag doll, laying him down so his stomach rests in the middle seat, his legs bent, shins pushing against the car door, his perfect ass just at the edge of Noctis’s lap. Noctis gives his butt a few gentle spanks before rubbing a finger between his cheeks. Prompto whimpers. Gladio adjusts Prompto’s face in his lap so he can better occupy his mouth.

Noctis takes his time fingering Prompto open. He loves taking his best friend apart piece by piece, and Gladio never complains. He’s enjoying the show, especially when Prompto’s mouth falters on Gladio’s cock because the pleasure is too much. Gladio smirks every time Noctis removes his fingers to show Gladio his progress, Prompto’s pink hole stretched open and glistening with lube, ready to be filled with the cock he’s currently sucking. Even Ignis can’t help taking a peek, turning in his seat to watch Noctis at work when the road isn’t winding.

“Think he’s ready,” Noctis says as he spanks Prompto’s ass one last time.

Prompto tries to lift himself up to crawl towards Gladio, but he’s clearly too weak from the pleasure, and Gladio has to steady him with one arm so he can pull Prompto into his lap, adjusting him so Gladio’s cock rests between his cheeks. Gladio can’t help but sneak his fingers down to feel how wet and open Prompto is, and it does not disappoint.

“Mmm, perfect,” Gladio says, circling his fingers around Prompto’s entrance. “Good job, Princess.”

Noctis seems to barely register the praise, his eyes glued to Gladio’s cock where it rests between Prompto’s ass cheeks. He actually gets down and lies on his stomach just to get a closer view.

“What’re you waiting for?” Noctis asks.

“A condom, for one.” 

Ignis reaches into the center console and digs into the secret compartment where they keep their condom stash, handing the extra large ones they keep on hand just for Gladio.

“Am I right to interpret this as your blessing?” Gladio asks.

“Just make sure you don’t roll down the window on accident,” Ignis says, “and if we get pulled over, I fully expect you to rise to your own defense.”

“No problem,” Gladio says, “I’ll explain Prompto’s just some whore we picked up outside Hammerhead.”

Prompto’s face falls into Gladio’s shoulder, and he whines appreciatively. Prompto lives for that kind of dirty talk, and Gladio’s the only one bold enough to give it to him. But even if Noct and Iggy won’t outright say it, they all treat Prompto like their personal sub.

Prompto takes a deep breath and slowly rolls down the condom before easing himself onto Gladio’s length. Gladio keeps his palms on Prompto’s waist to steady him and prevent him from taking it too fast, but it’s difficult when the pressure is so good, and all Gladio wants to do is pound into him.

“Take it slow,” Gladio says, as much for Prompto as for himself. “I don’t wanna ruin that pretty ass of yours. I plan to fuck you as often as I can from now on. _Fuck,_ that feels so good, baby.”

Prompto whines, and Gladio wraps a hand behind his neck, adjusting him until they’re making eye contact. Prompto’s eyes are that perfect shade of blue, and his face is flushed. Gladio can see every freckle in contrast. He pets Prompto’s cheek with his thumb. 

“You’re being so good for me,” Gladio says, groaning as Prompto fully seats himself and wiggles to adjust the angle. “Damn, you might be tighter than Noct.”

Gladio shifts a little, testing how Prompto responds. He bites his lip, and Gladio kisses him, deep and forceful as he starts thrusting up.

“You like that, Blondie?” Gladio whispers. 

Prompto nods. “You can go faster.”

Gladio nips at his neck. “Just what I wanted to hear.”

He holds Prompto’s waist and changes the angle, trying to reach the same place inside Prompto that renders Noctis incoherent.

Prompto’s moans are obscene, so Gladio must be doing something right. He’s never seen Prompto quite so far gone. His arms wrap around Gladio’s shoulders, fingernails digging into his neck. Gladio looks down and notices Noctis is stroking Prompto’s cock in the small space between their bodies. The angle isn’t very good from where he’s laying, but it’s really the thought that counts. Prompto’s lips seek Gladio’s, and his kisses are sloppy as he’s bounced up and down on Gladio’s cock and pleasured by Noctis’s hand.

When Prompto’s head falls on his shoulder, Gladio looks up to find Ignis is making direct eye contact with him. “You wanna pull over, Iggy?” Gladio pants, not even bothering to slow the pace of his thrusts. “I’m sure Prompto wouldn’t mind if you joined us. Huh, Prompto?” he asks. “Bet you’d like having all of us at once.”

Prompto moans pitifully, and Gladio loves how pliant and lost he is, not even able to form words. With a few last thrusts, he’s spilling himself inside, holding Prompto down to encase his cock as he rides the high of his orgasm. 

Prompto falls into his chest, and Gladio pets his hair and whispers sweet nothings about how good he is, how tight and sweet. He gives Prompto a moment to recover before he notices Noctis eyeing his best friend.

“Hey Prom,” he whispers, “Think you could do that one more time?”

“Certainly not,” Ignis protests. “It’s incredibly important we don’t push him beyond his limits. He still has to be able to run and fight.”

Prompto shakes his head, half delirious. “S’okay, Iggy. I want to.”

Gladio helps a weak Prompto out of his lap, watching with interest as he slinks over to Noctis instead, straddling his hips. Noctis smiles. “Hi Prom.”

“Hey Noct.”

They can be so fucking cute together, it hits Gladio right in his hopelessly romantic heart. He looks at Ignis, neglected in the driver’s seat, missing all the action. He doesn’t even ask (because he knows Ignis will say no) as he maneuvers himself over the center console and unceremoniously plops into the passenger’s seat.

“Thought you might be feeling left out.”

“On the contrary,” Ignis replies. “I’ve been enjoying myself, albeit _safely,_ unlike the three of you.”

“I know a way you might enjoy yourself a little more.”

“How’s that?”

Gladio reaches across the seat and starts to undo Ignis’s belt buckle. Ignis, not surprisingly, balks at the attempt. 

“Of all the insane notions—“

“Pull over then.”

“We’re on a strict timeline, and—“

“We’re really not. Besides, I bet it won’t take long.”

“Insulting my stamina won’t help your case,” Ignis chides.

“Fine, have it your way,” Gladio shrugs. “I’ll just go back and see how Prom and Noct are doing.”

As soon as Gladio starts to move, he feels Ignis’s hand on his arm. “Fine.”

Gladio’s smiling as Ignis pulls onto a shoulder of the highway and eagerly reveals his gorgeous cock. Gladio knows Ignis could take the invitation back any second, so he doesn’t hesitate. He sucks him off rough and dirty just like he deserves. The sound of Ignis’s restrained moans mixed with Prompto’s cries from the backseat is enough to make Gladio hard again, and he wonders if he can coax Prompto into Ignis’s lap next and get off watching that.

Just the idea of Prompto, tired and used while Ignis wrecks him, is enough to make Gladio’s hand dip into his pants, just as Ignis’s lithe fingers start pulling his hair. He’s pleased when he hears the cry that means Noctis is coming. He’ll give Prompto a few minutes to relax before he fulfills the rest of his plan. In the meantime, he’ll happily test the limits of Ignis’s supposed stamina.


End file.
